Digimon Cross Collision
by Night of no sound
Summary: Ten human children are born from digi-eggs. Each has a symbol made especially for them. Arriving at different times and places in the human world they will eventually meet back together and join forces to protect their true home.
1. Character Information

**Digimon Cross Collision**

Characters ~

Human Name: Tario

Digimon evolutions: Ticarmon (Baby), Dutamamon (In-Training), Gioremon (Rookie), Dioremon (Champion), Fidioremon (Ultimate), War Fidoremon (Mega), Shadowedfiremon (Joined Evolution [champion]), Feritemon (Joined Evolution[ultimate]), Hadesmon (Joined Evolution[mega]), Etincellemon (Transcended Evolution)

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Eyes: Fiery orange

Hair: Brown

Height: 5'5"

Clothes:  
- Black T-shirt  
- Faded jean shorts (ending just below the knee)  
- Baseball cap (worn backwards on an angle)  
- Dark sunglasses (sit on top of the hat)  
- Black and green sneakers

Special clothing item: Dark sunglasses

Element: Fire  
_

Name: Karai

Digimon evolutions: Fiyomon (Baby), Seyimon (In-Training), Recantamon (Rookie), Hivartymon (Champion), Metal Hivartymon (Ultimate), Kendo Hivartymon (Mega), Shadowedfiremon (Joined Evolution[Champion]), Feritemon (Joined Evolution[ultimate]), Hadesmon (Joined Evolution[mega]), Tonomon (Transcended Evolution)

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Eyes: Shadowed silver

Hair: Dark blonde/Light brown

Height: 5'4"

Clothes:  
- Orange T-shirt  
- Jean shorts (ending at the middle of the thigh)  
- Green baseball cap (with an odd symbol on it)  
- White belt  
- Sunglasses  
- Black and white skateboard shoes

Special clothing item: Green baseball cap

Element: Shadows/Darkness

Name: Josh

Digimon evolutions: Bublomon (Baby), Splashedmon (In-Training), Wavemon (Rookie), Whirlmon (Champion), Tidal Wavemon (Ultimate), Tsunamimon (Mega), Drippingsteelmon (Joined Evolution[champion]), Eaciermon (Joined Evolution[ultimate]), Mitsumon (Joined Evolution[mega])

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Eyes: Sea blue

Hair: Very dark brown/Black

Height: 5'3"

Clothes:  
- Blue hoodie  
- Green T-shirt  
- Black shorts  
- Gray sneakers

Special clothing item: Blue hoodie

Element: Water  
_

Name: Nelson

Digimon evolutions: Kicamon (Baby), Jibomon (In-Training), Saratimon (Rookie), Yamanamon (Champion), Were Yamanamon (Ultimate), Obsidianmon (Mega), Frozenturfmon (Joined Evolution[champion]), Tercemon (Joined Evolution[ultimate]), Eirdemon (Joined Evolution[mega])

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Eyes: Dirt brown

Hair: Brown/Black

Height: 5'2"

Clothes:  
- White T-shirt  
- Orange vest  
- Green shorts  
- White runners

Special clothing item: Orange vest

Element: Earth

Name: Vercene

Digimon evolutions: Flakemon (Baby), Coldmon (In-Training), Frostmon (Rookie), Crystalmon (Champion), Glacialmon (Ultimate), Zeromon (Mega), Frozenturfmon (Joined Evolution), Tercemon (Joined Evolution[ultimate]), Eirdemon (Joined Evolution[mega])

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Eyes: Ice blue

Hair: Light blonde

Height: 5'3"

Clothes:  
- Blue flower hair elastic  
- Pink shirt  
- Jean skirt  
- Small white flats

Special clothing Item: Blue flower hair elastic

Element: Ice

Name: Nick

Digimon evolutions: Coppermon (Baby), Aluminmon (In-Training), Steelmon (Rookie), Ironmon (Champion), Plate Ironmon (Ultimate), Titaniumon (Mega), Drippingsteelmon (Joined Evolution[champion]), Eaciermon (Joined Evolution[ultimate]), Mitsumon (Joined Evolution[mega])

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Eyes: Steel blue

Hair: Brown

Height: 5'5"

Clothes:  
- Gray T-shirt  
- Blue shorts  
- Gold chain (with an odd symbol as the pendant)  
- Blue and white skateboard shoes

Special clothing Item:

Element: Metal

Name: George

Digimon evolutions: Breezemon (Baby), Gustmon (In-Training), Galemon (Rookie), Wyvermon (Champion), Areo Wyvermon (Ultimate), Draco Wyvermon (Mega), Galitmon (Joined Evolution[champion]), Kakarimon (Joined Evolution[ultimate]), Vemieremon (Joined Evolution[mega])

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Eyes: Pale windy gray

Hair: Dark brown

Height: 5'6"

Clothes:  
- Nice medium blue shirt  
- Pale blue T-shirt  
- Jeans  
- Black runners

Special clothing Item: Pale blue T-shirt

Element: Wind

Name: Kale

Digimon evolutions: Glowmon (Baby), Shinemon (In-Training), Flashmon (Rookie), Lunarmon (Champion), Zenithmon (Ultimate), Gold Zenithmon (Mega), Galitmon (Joined Evolution[champion]), Kakarimon (Joined Evolution[ultimate]), Vemieremon (Joined Evolution[mega])

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Eyes: Palest blue

Hair: Black

Height: 5'4"

Clothes:  
- White T-shirt  
- Silver band (worn around wrist, has an odd symbol on it)  
- Jeans  
- Blue and gray flat-soled shoes

Special clothing Item: Silver band

Element: Light

Name: Danny [Dan]

Digimon evolutions: Twigmon (Baby), Stickmon (In-Training), Branchmon (Rookie), Treemon (Champion), Magna Treemon (Ultimate), Seasonmon (Mega), Fortricmon (Joined Evolution[champion]), Elgnomon (Joined Evolution[ultimate]), Elekbomon (Joined Evolution[mega])

Age: 9

Gender: Male

Eyes: Forest green

Hair: Light brown

Height: 4'9"

Clothes:  
- Yellow T-shirt  
- Green shorts  
- White sneakers (with red trim and an odd marking)

Special clothing Item: White sneakers

Element: Wood

Name: Harper

Digimon evolutions: Zapmon (Baby), Joltmon (In-Training), Wattmon (Rookie), Hertzmon (Champion), Kilo Hertzmon (Ultimate), Giga Hertzmon (Mega), Fortricmon (Joined Evolution[champion]), Elgnomon (Joined Evolution[ultimate]), Elekbomon (Joined Evolution[mega])

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Eyes: Electric blue

Hair: Blonde

Height: 5'4"

Clothes:  
- White T-shirt (with green cuffs)  
- Jean shorts  
- Gray and black sneakers

Special clothing Item: Jean shorts

Element: Thunder


	2. Prolouge

Ten digi-eggs glowed and shook, ready to hatch. An orange and red one was the first to crack followed by a blue and aqua egg and a yellow and gray egg. Eventually every one of the ten eggs was about to hatch. With one final crack all of them split open at the same moment and the shells disappeared. Left behind was ten human babies. The care taker of the Tree of Beginning ran over at that moment, gazing at the human children it gathered them up and went inside. After the babies had been taken care of the digimon in charge, Swanmon, made a piece of clothing for each child. Placing the clothes in their respective baskets she went to check on the other eggs. A little girl clutched at a hat, a boy held onto a T-shirt. Each had a special mark on them, no two marks were the same. Once every child had in some way held onto their clothing they all disappeared as one. Each egg landed at a different house spread around Canada and all arrived at different times, even different years. The earliest was 1996 and the latest was 2001. These children were going to be brought up as if they were never in the digital world. But they will go back... 


End file.
